The Joys of Travelling
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry convinces Severus that travelling is fun. Smut and slash!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: This is a quick fic I did on my way back from the U.K. I was put in a travelling mood. **

**Title: The Joys of Travelling**

**Summary: Harry convinces Severus that travelling is fun.**

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Warning: slash and smut**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

"A train, Mr. Potter?" The deep voice of the former Professor was sounding so condescending that Harry didn't need to look up to see the sneer that crossed the lined, sallow face of the older man.

"Well, I always rather enjoyed travelling and you did say that I could pick where we would be going and with what transportation so yeah, a train. I've been told that it is the best way to travel." Nineteen year old Harry Potter, still messy haired, green eyed and with glasses on grinned at the sour looking man sitting opposed him in the coach.

"A car is just as convenient and it is quicker." Snape crossed his long legs, brushing them against Harry's. The deep eyes didn't flash once with the arousal Harry knew the older wizard must have felt upon their contact.

Two years of sleeping with the Potions Master had taught him to read the older man like an open book. True, Severus Snape had never been an easy man to read. One did not survive twenty years of being a master spy to two mad wizards with being easy to read but Harry knew his lover well, very well.

"Yeah but in a car you've to pay attention to the road and watch where you are going." Harry looked outside at the passing by scenery.

"As in opposed to a train?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't engage you in a snog or other activities in a car now can't I?" Harry looked back at Snape with a small smile. The Slytherin in Gryffindor clothes studied the man he had fallen in love with and he could see that, despite all the effort Snape was putting in, the man appeared interested.

Snape leaned forward, closing the small space that was between them and purred. "So you are going to convince me that travelling by train is in fact fun?" The dark eyed man raised a dark eyebrow in inquiry.

"Oh you're going to tell me that once you set your mind to something you can be convinced? Are you sure that you're my Severus Snape?" Harry yelped when a fine boned slender hand wrapped itself around his arm and he was pulled of his couch and sprawled ungracefully across the other couch and Snape's lap, arse in the air.

A quick smack was delivered to said arse and Harry flushed, startled. "That is for your cheek, Mr. Potter!" Snape growled. "Now be silent and put that arse of yours to work!"

Harry wiggled his suddenly responsive cock against Snape's jean covered thighs. The older wizard merely delivered another smack but there was less force behind the hand and Harry found that he was even more aroused.

He lifted his head to find himself looking into dark narrowed eyes that were ordering him to do something and Harry knew that unless he made this worth Severus' while, the stubborn man that was his lover would never travel by train again so Harry made up his mind and came up with a plan as he smiled shyly.

He sat up slowly, feeling Snape's hand slide down his arse and over his hip, feeling the magic tingle in the area. He bit back a groan, cursing Snape for being the one to inspire such strong feelings in him. Ever since he had gone to Snape on that fateful night he had never thought of another man or woman ever again, Snape had staked his claim and erased all doubts from Harry's heart, he belonged to this wizard.

Snape had made it quite clear, as long as Harry was sharing his bed there would be no secrets between them and no deceiving. There would be no playing on the side and they would always be truthful with one another. It hadn't taken Snape long therefore to know that Harry was hiding something and as was his wont the older wizard had thought that Harry had found somebody new.

The next few weeks had been tense and uncomfortable because Snape had refused to talk to Harry until snarling and making snide comments to him about cheating and finding somebody else to love. Finally Harry had snapped and spectacularly, he had shouted at Snape that he had been the one who he had fallen in love with and the confused and hurt Gryffindor had been amazed when Snape had sat in silence and had finally apologized.

Now the weeks after that, Snape had relaxed and showed a new side of himself. He showed that he could take care of Harry and love him and Harry had begun to unwind, even going as far as to tell Snape that he loved him, secure in the knowledge that the older wizard was showing his love in the smallest gestures and such things.

He shifted around and finally straddled Snape's lap, leaning down to purr. "Don't worry; I've the best persuasion techniques in the whole world. I can convince you better than anybody."

Snape raised an eyebrow but Harry didn't give his lover any chance as he kissed Snape briefly but deeply, pushing their lips together in the most intimate of kisses. He slowly nibbled on Snape's bottom lip, teasing and sucking gently in the hopes of receiving entrance.

It was finally given as Snape relaxed with a soft moan and the large hands slid up Harry's sides, coming to rest upon his waist. Harry was still thin but no longer underweight. His much improved diet and eating habits had paid off so that one could no longer feel his ribs when they hugged him and Snape in particular seemed to like it and the older wizard was often not so gentle with the young hero.

Harry slid his tongue in, enthusiastically sucking Snape's thin lower lip gently. It wasn't often that he got the chance to improve his kissing techniques. He wasn't bad at it, not as bad as he had been when he had gone to Snape the first time, a blushing virgin, and the older wizard had set out to teach him. No, it was just that Snape didn't often allow Harry the chance or Harry had the necessary courage to snog his lover.

It wasn't that Harry wasn't confident around Snape but he always deferred easily to the older wizard's wishes. So it was an opportunity Harry wasn't going to pass up on. He angled his face and lifted his head to break the kiss as his hands moved the turtleneck Snape wore out of the way so he could lavish kisses and gentle bites on Snape's neck, over the sensitive scars.

Snape groaned and Harry grinned against the warm skin, licking the patch of raised tissue before the hands roughly pulled him away. Snape looked at him, dark eyes wide as he said, and his voice a bit shaky. "You're actually serious? Do you have any idea who could walk in on us?"

"And here I thought you were the adventurous type." Harry's green eyes met the dark ones and after a long probing Snape's lips curled into a wicked smirk as he said.

"I'll make a delectable imp out of you yet, Mr. Potter."

And then Snape moved in and Harry was powerless to stop him and he wasn't even so sure if he wanted to. He moaned underneath the brutal kiss as his hands slid over Snape's flat stomach to push his sweater up to reveal the pale skin that he was itching to touch.

"And you're sure that you want to do this?" Snape's dark eyes were smoldering in their heat as they stared at Harry, undressing him in their intensity.

Harry nodded because he didn't trust his voice to remain steady. This was an issue of trust, of letting go and allowing Snape to take control, trusting in the older wizard to know when to stop and when not so that he wouldn't embarrass himself and Harry and possibly get them thrown from the train.

"Good." Snape purred and that one word send shivers down Harry's spine as he wiggled a little in the older man's lap, feeling the answering hardness that was mirrored in his own jeans. The anticipation that curled in his belly wasn't only from what they were going to do but also if they would be discovered, it certainly heightened Harry's arousal and he bucked his hips against Snape's hand as it brushed his groin.

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow but the thin lips curled into another smirk, one that send Harry's blood boiling and making things stand at attention. Harry's hands slid up the smooth stomach as Snape purred.

"Should we take the chance so I can do a thorough preparation or shall I say a spell and we'll take it from there so I can fill you up quickly?" The promise in the deep voice send Harry's mouth watering.

He bought himself time by kissing Snape gently, freezing when at the end of the corridor filled with separate and private compartments the conductor called out. "Tickets please…"

The corridor was long but Harry had no idea how many people were on the train and how long the conductor would take. Snape seemed to have heard it to but the older wizard merely looked at Harry, daring him to make a decision and back out.

_Like hell!_

"I think a thorough spell and a swift preparation is required, Severus." Harry immediately said, smirking at the baffled look on the hash features of his lover. Snape recovered quickly as he smirked and said, easing Harry down on his back on the small couch.

"Very well, minx, then do the honors of removing out trousers and I'll make sure that you're well prepared." Snape smirked and Harry wasted no time in waving his wand discretely. He wasn't much focused however and thus their trousers merely dropped to rest around their ankles but since Snape was nearly already on top of him Harry would make it work, somehow.

Snape chuckled, the warm breath ghosting over Harry's erect prick, making it twitch even more. _Merlin, when had been the last time I felt his lips on my cock? _

Harry closed his eyes in torture, feeling more than hearing the spell Snape whispered to prepare him. His hole was slick suddenly and the finger that pressed against the muscle slipped easily inside. Harry squirmed, pushing back against the long finger in the hope of coaxing actual movement out of it. A second finger was added and Harry moaned as they twisted and twirled inside of him, stretching him for something much bigger and fulfilling then the sinful fingers.

Snape's lips were idle either as they kissed, nibbled and suckled Harry into a coherent mess. He didn't need much encouragement as he raised his hips so his prick stroked against Snape's stomach. The mere excitement of what they were doing was nearly enough to send him over the edge but he fought his orgasm with everything he had in him.

_I'm going to be damned if I end this prematurely by going off like a thirteen year old. I mean, normally in bed that isn't a problem since I recover quickly and we have time but in this instance I just have to hold on…_

Harry looked up into Snape's dark eyes. They locked on his own and Harry held the stare, knowing what Snape was going to do next. And sure enough, the fingers withdrew, having stretched him enough and Harry could feel Snape bracing himself as he lined the big cock with Harry's stretched hole.

And then the older wizard nudged his way in, carefully stroking Harry's hair with his hands and kissing him almost lazily, distracting him from any pain. But Harry had been so used to this now, they regularly made love, both tenderly and roughly, both which were equally arousing so he cupped Snape's buttocks, forcing his lover to quicken the pace.

He had no idea how far the conductor was down the corridor but he had no intention of hearing the door slide back so the man could catch them in the act and get them thrown from the train, as amusing a tale that may become.

Snape seemed to sense his agitation because when Harry bucked his hips shallowly, Snape thrust down and Harry groaned softly as the erect prick hit his prostate. _This is heaven. And empty arse is overrated…_

Stars erupted behind his closed eyelids and delightful tingles shivered up his spine. His cock hardened even more and his hands reflectively squeezed the flesh that covered Snape's hands. Snape licked at the exposed skin of Harry's neck and Harry gasped.

The older wizard smirked and then began to move and Harry's world existed only of the dark eyes that peered into his own, the thin lips that kissed him, the wicked tongue that licked him, the hard prick in his arse that send waves of pleasure up his spine with his thrust and his own cock that was rubbed against the roughness of Snape's jumper and the smoothness of his skin.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out as Snape continued to pound into him, the heavy balls slapping against his arse. His own balls were tightening, nearly ready to spill their seed and with a soft growl, one that Harry would have recognized anywhere and in the dark, Snape climaxed, filling Harry.

Harry followed a moment later, too lost in his own climax that the frenzied thrusts brought on to see the tender expression on Snape's face. Harry's teeth worried his lip till it hurt but he knew he couldn't be quite as vocal as he had been known to be.

His muscles clenched in the final delightful spasms of his orgasm and Harry sighed loudly, readying himself so that Snape could collapse. But as he opened his eyes he found the dark eyes gazing into his tenderly and perhaps hinted with tiredness as Snape had braced himself so he could catch himself. He smiled and softly said, reaching out to stroke the dark hair away from the pale face. "That was brilliant."

"Yes, I aim to please."

"Your aim was true." Harry could have fallen asleep right here but as he heard the door slide open to the compartment next door, he knew that they didn't have much time. Snape looked away for a moment and then slipped his softening cock out, Harry regretting the loss instantly.

The tingled of the cleaning charm caught Harry of guard as he quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans and stuffed himself away. The shape of the conductor already appeared and Snape whispered another charm that fastened Harry's belt and straightened his appearance into something that resembled somebody who had slept in their clothes and not shagged in them.

Harry barely had the time to yelp as Snape pulled him down next to him, tucking Harry into his side and slid an arm around his shoulders, indulging in the after cuddles that Harry always insisted upon and that felt so good. Harry blushed and drew his knees up to his chest.

Snape had never been the kind of person to display affection in public so Harry was very surprised that his lover allowed him to cuddle in a way that told everybody they certainly weren't father and son on a trip.

"Tickets please." The conductor peered disapprovingly down his nose at Harry. Snape gave him the tickets, his heavy glower suggesting that anything the conductor was thinking of saying would be met by a raised wand, even if the muggle clearly didn't know what a wand was.

"Thank you, sir…" The conductor finally said, handing the tickets back to them. The older man turned and Harry exhaled in relief, the conductor luckily hadn't heard them.

"Oh and boy, feet off the couches." And as Harry blinked, the conductor winked at him and was gone, his voice calling out for more tickets and as Harry hid his burning face in his lover's side, he could feel Snape shaking with his laughter and he hid a smile, knowing that he had convinced his lover that the joys of travelling far outweighed the stiffness and soreness, even when the soreness and stiffness was very much welcomed.

The end.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and travelling by train is brilliant. **


End file.
